Pas prêt
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Mais y a pas besoin de le voir pour le sentir, Vanitas. Quand il est là, il est partout. Et quand il dégage, il est encore là. Dans la pièce, et dans la tête d'Axel."


Bon, je suis censé terminer le défi d'Halloween, reprendre mes cours et me bouger pour pas rater mon train, mais je me suis égaré en cours de route.

Je me suis fait contaminer par ce ship. (En vrai j'ai écrit des tas d'autres trucs avec eux, mais rien que je puisse poster parce que ça me plait pas ou que j'ai pas posé le contexte.) Je poste à la va-vite avant de filer à la gare, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes restantes !

Bonne lecture !

xoxoxox

La première fois, Axel a dix-sept ans, et il est pas prêt.

Ça lui tombe au coin de la gueule au début de l'automne. Les arbres vomissent leurs feuilles jaunasse, la nuit bouffe le jour, les cours sont plus chiants que jamais. Rentrée en Terminale, l'année du bac. C'est mal barré, parce qu'Axel fait vraiment le minimum syndical et que Saïx doit corriger ses devoirs maisons – quand il les fait pas à sa place.

C'est le début de l'automne, oui, quand Il se pointe. Le 22 Septembre, plus exactement. Il a séché les trois premières semaines, et Il débarque comme une fleur. Tête de hérisson – et encore, un hérisson coiffé au pétard – tee-shirt bien noir bien serré, mais pas autant que son slim. Jolies jambes, d'ailleurs. Les mains dans les poches, le sac qui balance sur l'épaule droite. Quand le prof fait l'appel, pour la première fois, quelqu'un répond présent au prénom Vanitas.

« - Parait qu'y a un nouveau dans ta classe.

\- Il est pas nouveau, il a juste raté les premières semaines.

\- Il est comment ?

\- Il a débarqué aujourd'hui, j'en sais rien.

\- C'est lui ? »

Roxas plein de question, assis sur ses genoux à la pause. Ils sont quatre à squatter les escaliers du bâtiment C, Dem' qui roule en face de lui et Nami qui gribouille dans son carnet. Pour changer. Vanitas descend sans les regarder, disparait au fond du couloir. Plus un bruit. Il a laissé une part de lui entre les marches, dans la tête du rouquin. Son blondinet claque des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité. C'est qu'il en a pas fini, lui, avec ses interrogation.

« - Du coup t'es libre pour samedi ?

xoxoxox

Ca a mal commencé, entre eux. Van ne le saura sûrement jamais.

23 Septembre, cours d'anglais au bâtiment en 03. Comme d'habitude, Axel entre en trainant des pieds, déjà ennuyé. Il file se terrer au fond de la salle pour se caler contre le mur, à la table la plus reculée, la chaise du branleur. Mais ce petit con la lui a volée. Il reste planté là, à deux rangées de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là, lui ?

Quand le noiraud le remarque enfin, Ax dégage illico et part se trouver une table tranquille pas trop avancée. Il ne dit rien, mais il bout.

Et il le fixe. Tout le cours. 55 minutes non-stop.

« - Et tant qu'on parle des temps du passé, je vous rappelle que vous serez interrogés sur vos verbes irréguliers la semaine prochaine. Vous êtes en Terminale, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de … »

Il a les yeux jaunes. Axel vient de remarquer. Un jaune explosif, pire que la tignasse de son ex. Deux citrons tout juste mûrs qui balancent des jets d'acides. L'enflammé croise son regard une fois, pas deux. C'est flippant, blessant, il se sent pris au piège. Sa main à couper que Van lit dans les pensées des autres quand il croise leurs mirettes.

Mais y a pas besoin de le voir pour le sentir, Vanitas. Quand il est là, il est partout. Et quand il dégage, il est encore là. Sa présence envahit la pièce, la macule de traces indélébiles.

Alors Axel gribouille dans un coin de sa feuille, pour l'évacuer.

 _Tout le dédain du monde enchaîné dans l'abysse,_

 _Ecorché écorchant de ce troublant miroir,_

 _Où mon reflet dansant vient déchirer l'iris_

 _Insondable et profond, ombré au fusain noir_

Et bien sûr, le jour suivant, Van a encore pris sa place.

Axel se résigne, avec le temps. Il se contente de la table bancale calée sous la photocopie de carte du monde, à l'opposé des fenêtres. Celle dont personne ne veut. Ça l'agace, mais il ne dit rien. Il a dix-sept ans, le scribouilleur, plus l'âge pour les caprices de gosse. Même si, il l'avoue, ça le démange de ne plus zieuter vers la cour de béton.

A la place, il zieute Vanitas, et c'est tout aussi fascinant. Ce type dégage un truc, c'est évident. Quand il entre, il s'accapare l'espace. Quand il respire, ça raisonne dans la tête d'Ax. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ses doigts maigres et arqués qui tapotent le rebord de la table, malmènent les coins de son bloc note. Les siens, ils courent sur la feuille pour lâcher du lest.

 _Ses mains, mains décharnées qui déchirent, déchiquètent_

 _Sans distinction dévorent le corps de ses conquêtes_

Van ne lève pas la main en cours. Il ignore les questions qui l'ennuient, répond sans qu'on le lui demande. Il débarque en classe les écouteurs encore dans les oreilles, et ça pulse tellement fort qu'Axel perçoit les fragments de rock quand il passe à côté. Il ne s'assoit pas, il se laisse tomber sur la chaise. Lourdement. Il s'impose.

« - Parait que le noiraud est pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous aviez pas une éval en géo ?

\- Si, justement. »

C'est vrai que ce matin-là, la place – qu'Axel s'est empressé de récupérer – est vide. Personne ne parle à Van – sauf Riku et Kairi, à l'occasion – mais tout le monde l'a remarqué. Surtout Roxas, qui ne manque pas une occasion de balancer ses questions. Il a que ça dans la tête, des questions. Il les débite en terminant sa glace.

Et quand Axel retourne en cours, il Le voit. Dehors, le hérisson s'est planté sur le muret, la clope au bec, les yeux mi-clos. Il inspire, relève la tête en arrière pour s'étirer, recrache la fumée et son sourire au passage. Avachi, détendu. L'esprit du roux vagabonde, une fois encore, bien loin des consignes du tableau, sur les terres fertiles de l'imaginaire. L'enflammé s'embrase.

 _Lui, corbeau aux yeux d'or, tapi dans la pénombre,_

 _Le corps tout alangui qui épouse les draps,_

 _Les lèvres qui s'enflamment au bâton de tabac,_

 _Et les cils lâchés sur ses prunelles d'ombre_

« - Un merle.

\- Hein ?

\- Un oiseau noir avec les yeux jaunes, c'est un merle. Pas un corbeau. »

Que lui dit Roxas en fouillant ses cours, à la recherche d'un truc intéressant à découvrir. Ils n'évoquent plus jamais le sujet. Là-dessus, le blondinet ne pose pas de question. Pas besoin, il connait Axel par cœur.

Le lendemain, Van récupère son territoire. Il sent le tabac froid, le déo, et Axel se dit qu'il s'en est sans doute amouraché. Alors il écrit encore.

 _Garçon vêtu de noir que le tissu enserre_

 _Devine un corps carré qu'en pensée mes bras serrent_

Et il l'entend, un jour, qui discute avec Kairi. Planqué au détour d'un couloir, passé l'heure des derniers cours alors que tout le monde s'est déjà précipité vers les bus. Ax s'arrête, se fige, s'adosse au mur. Il tend l'oreille, très – trop – curieux. Il « fait son Roxy », comme dirait Demyx.

« - Demain, en fin d'aprem'.

\- Je suis censée rester chez Sora.

\- C'est ça ou rien. Tu choisis. »

Malgré ses mots, le timbre ferme n'autorise aucun choix. Vanitas ne demande pas, il ordonne. Il prend ce qui lui plait, et on a tout intérêt à le lui servir sur un plateau d'argent.

L'intrus serre les poings, et décampe sans un bruit. Il est pas con, il a compris. Il a compris, et il bouillonne. Non pas qu'il soit furieux pour Sora – la moitié du lycée sait qu'il est cocu, y a que lui qui a pas encore compris. Puis c'est même pas de la colère qu'il ressent, d'ailleurs. De l'envie, plus. Une forme de jalousie.

Il la veut, cette voix lascive qui traine sur ses lèvres.

 _Sa voix tout de charbon qui vient salir mes murs_

 _Gronde au creux de l'oreille ses accents de luxure_

Il s'enfonce dans son siège, casque sur les oreilles, calé au fond du bus. Le noiraud est encore là, installé dans sa tête. Il est bien décidé à squatter.

xoxoxox

« - Arrête. »

Axel l'a vu venir. Enfin, il l'a entendu. C'est qu'il a le pas lourd, Van, quand il débarque dans la classe. Ses baskets frappent le sol à chaque pas, au rythme de ses écouteurs qui crachent. Et maintenant encore, il l'entend taper nerveusement du pied. Tap tap tap que ça fait. Tap tap tap.

Son noiraud est là, planté devant lui, les mains dans les poches, ses iris pleins d'acide braqués droit sur ses mirettes. Il sent toujours le tabac.

Tap tap tap.

« - Bien volontiers. » Ax répond, avec un sourire en coin. « Mais je dois arrêter quoi, au juste ?

\- De me mater. J'te vois faire mec, t'es pas discret. C'est chiant. »

L'enflammé redresse la tête, et c'est plus juste un petit rictus qui découpe son visage triangle. Ses lèvres s'étirent d'un bout à l'autre de sa face. Le hérisson est à deux doigts d'exploser. Tap tap tap. L'orgueil lui va bien.

« - Dommage. »

Vanitas le surplombe de toute son arrogance, et l'énamouré veut bien l'emmerder toute la journée s'il peut s'assurer le centre de ses pensées.

Il était pas prêt, ouais, mais c'est pas plus mal.

xoxoxox

Wala, en espérant que ça vous aura plus ! (Comme d'hab', merci d'être passé et hésitez pas à laisser une review. Promis je réponds –presque – toujours !)


End file.
